1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linkage, more particularly to a linkage connecting a pedal unit to a striking portion of a drum assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some cases, pedal assembly of a percussion instrument may have plurality of pedal units and plurality of striking portions. As such, a linkage is necessary for the pedal assembly. The linkage connects the pedal unit to the striking portion so as to achieve a rotational operative relationship between the pedal unit and the striking portion.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,641,560 discloses a structure about a linkage. Bearings are disposed in joints of the linkage. Outer surfaces of the bearings are threaded, so that the bearings are assembled in threaded holes of the joints, as shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 of 560′.
However, the structure disclosed in 560′ is difficult to be fabricated. The bearings and the threaded holes are small. Also, the bearings are ring shaped. It is difficult for a producer or a user to screw bearings into the threaded holes.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.